


Guest Star

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: F/F, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi





	Guest Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annemari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/gifts).



It’s not exactly a chance meeting. Katie will admit that she’s a fan. When Colin talks about working with David Tennant Katie doesn’t get jealous, so much as annoyed that no, unlike several other people on the show she hasn’t been on Dr. Who. Not that it’s precisely a career goal, but besides playing Morgana, if there’s something Katie’d love to do right this very minute, it would be taking a week, or something, off to go elbow her way in on Season Six of the New Dr. Who Series. Katie just doesn’t really expect to ever have the time, or the opportunity. Playing Morgana is fun, she’s got the “evil smirk” down to an art, but when your role in an episode is just to sit and smirk evilly, well it can get a little boring. Not that Anthony isn’t fantastic to play off of, and Bradley’s a stitch, but doing something a little different between laughing at set antics, joking at the boys expense with Angel, and attempting to convince Anthony to sing all of Rocky Horror in Uther’s costume so Colin can tape it for the benefit of the world, well… Sometimes a girl longs for a bit of adventure, namely an old blue box.

So, when Katie’s offered the role and she clears it with the producers that yes the next two episodes are about Angel being gorgeous and exactly what Arthur needs to be a proper king and not get killed off by a background scheming Morgana (and of course Merlin saving the day), she agrees. She films the two necessary scenes for Merlin and books it out of France. Arriving on site for Dr. Who is very different from setting up shop in a French castle. A lot more of it is on a set. Not that Merlin doesn’t use a set, but after living in a medieval context, more or less, on and off the soundstage, Katie’s finding the change of atmosphere and new “planet” to be quiet the vacation. Katie’s one of the aliens of the week, only she’s a good alien and somehow that relates to having less prosthetics and make up than the other guy, which is nice. She’s not a princess, or a queen. In fact upon reading the script Katie found that hilariously, she’s sort of playing Merlin. Not magical per say but there’s the whole “great technology is indistinguishable from magic thing”. At least she’s not invading earth. Extra-terrestrial tour guide/oppressed servant is a fun role. She gets to do some different acting and it’s like stretching unused muscles. A little different, a little difficult, but extremely rewarding and very fun. And there’s the scenes she shares with the lead. Every time Matt is on stage, people are laughing, he’s a great guy, oddly he reminds her a bit of Anthony. Maybe it’s that Matt’s playing such an old wise character and Anthony when he’s not being an ass as Uther will occasionally slip into something that resembles Dr. speak, or maybe it’s just from years of playing Giles. And then there’s Karen. Katie doesn’t usually play favorites but Amy might just be her favorite companion ever, or at least so far. Karen’s just wonderful. She pops round to where Katie’s getting make up to ask how she’s doing. It’s strange to think that Karen is four years younger. She has a great sense of humor, but she’s just as serious an actress.

Katie doesn’t have as many scenes with Karen as she’d like, but the entire experience is amazing. She finds herself waxing lyrical for hours on the phone to Angel after the wrap for the night, which is often late. But Angel is a gem and lets Katie talk her ear off far later than is reasonable to be awake.  
“Well, it sounds like you’re having an unholy amount of fun. Just as long as you come back and play Lady Morgana. We’re having a deficit of smirking. If we’re not careful Arthur might actually become King and then we’ll all be fired because they’ll wrap the series. ‘Kay?” Katie laughs and promises she’ll be back in a week. She can hear Angel’s smile over the phone and it makes her feel warm. She does miss the family Merlin’s set has become. It’s clear there’s another one over here, if smaller and tighter knit. Arthur seriously reading his lines Matt joking with him and Karen laughing at them both. But for all that the core three return episode after episode Katie wonders if the extras feel this welcomed on Merlin’s set. Katie sometimes brings a book to set, the bonus of being a guest star and a more minor role, but she never gets to read much before someone cast, or crew, is doing something interesting and inviting her to join in. Her opinion on color of drapery, or is Matt’s hair to short if they comb it this way. None of the questions are serious, they don’t have to pay attention to her answers, but they’re engaging her nonetheless. It’s strange. Katie brings it up to Karen when they’re waiting out a scene in which Arthur and Matt have a staring contest.  
“Really?” Karen smiles at her, “I hadn’t thought about it, maybe because we’re such an episodic show. We’re going somewhere different almost every episode and only the Doctor’s a constant character, even then with all the regenerations... I guess it only works if everyone’s ready for new blood.” Karen laughs, “Or maybe that’s it! We’re all so tired of working with each other every day we have to have guest stars, or we’d go crazy, like deprived vampires” Karen bites her lip and makes a clawing gesture in Katie’s direction, her eyes flared wide.  
“You don’t make a very good vampire.” Katie laughs.  
“I know. That’s why I was chosen for the Venice episode. Who’d be a vampire with this hair?” She flips a red lock over her shoulder. The PA comes in then to call them to their places.

It’s nearing the end of the week and Katie doesn’t really want to leave. She misses Angel and Bradley, Anthony and Collin but she’s making new friends and if she leaves this set she’ll probably not run into these new people she’s met for years. Well they’re all actors so maybe not that long, but they probably wont keep in touch with the guest star of the week, as nice as they’ve been to her. Katie finds herself spending more and more time with Karen, perhaps making up for the fact that she’s leaving. Katie really likes her. Even just sitting quietly each reviewing their lines, it’s relaxing. Karen doesn’t quiet get up to the same escapades as she’s come to expect with Angel in their valiant war against Bradley and Collin, but Karen has her own way of making the set a fun place.

They’ve shot the last scene for the night and Katie’s in her trailer battling with her hair. Wind machines and long hair are not a proper mix. She could get someone from make up to help her but most of them have gone home, and Katie enjoys the wind down of combing it back into a semblance of sanity. However this evening it’s being more frustrating than usual. When the knock comes at the door she decides to forgo dignity and leave the comb stuck in her hair. Whoever’s on the other side can deal with her vague resemblance to a banshee. This is the Dr. Who set after all.

It’s Karen. Katie immediately regrets her decision and wishes she didn’t feel so washed out after taking off stage make up.  
“Hi, sorry, I look a mess, um. What’s up?” She asks hurriedly. But Karen’s smiling and doesn’t look concerned.  
“Not much. But you’re leaving tomorrow so I figured I’d swing by before I went home. Having trouble with your hair?”  
“Like you wouldn’t believe. I’m so glad we’re done with any wind blower related scenes because I might just have a panic attack at the thought of combing this out again.”  
Karen laughs. “Want a hand?” The offer is so unexpected Katie doesn’t respond for a moment.  
“Uh, sure. Actually that’d be very helpful for the tangles in the back.” She holds the door open for Karen to climb through into the trailer. Katie works the comb out as Karen looks around.  
“It’s funny, all the other trailers you get a feeling for the person who works there, but the guest trailer never really develops it’s own character.”  
“I suppose that makes sense, my trailer at Merlin has more of my stuff lying around than I’d like, but I didn’t bring any of that with me.” Katie hands the comb over to Karen. “Here. Thanks by the way.”  
“Not at all. Do you mind sitting on the floor?” Katie shakes her head and Karen sits on the couch.

Karen’s first touch is gentle. Katie sighs, people without long hair, “Honestly, you can pull. I have a thick skull. I wouldn’t be able to have my hair this long if I didn’t.”  
“Oh, okay.” Karen starts at the bottom, working the tangles out slowly as she works her way up the length of Katie’s hair. After a few minutes Katie relaxes into it, her head falling forward. She can feel the occasional prickle of the comb across the back of her shirt, and the slow trail of Karen’s knuckles as she moves her hand up each little bit, holding the hair tightly so that it doesn’t pull against Katie’s scalp. Katie’s always loved to have her hair brushed and combed. Head massages truly are the way to a girl’s heart. But with her hair so long, it rarely happens. It’s quiet. Most of the actors and staff have left. It’s late, really she should be going to bed. But the movement of the comb in Karen’s hands is like the lull of an ocean and Katie finds herself unable to break the stillness. Finally Karen glides the comb from the crown of her head down to rest at the small of her back.  
“There.” Karen’s voice is low in the quiet, as if she’s afraid to disrupt it too much as well.  
“Th-Thanks.” Katie finds she has to clear her throat first before speaking, stretching her neck from one side to the other and rolling her shoulders to come out of the spell of the quiet.  
“Your hair is beautiful.” Karen says.  
“My best feature!” Katie throws a bright smile over her shoulder and is stopped by Karen’s face. Her look is intense and Katie finds herself suddenly breathless. And Katie knows it’s going to happen. She’s going to kiss me, is the last thing Katie thinks before Karen’s hands have twined in her hair, pulling her up, awkwardly, half twisting half lying against Karen as their lips meet. But it’s amazing. Katie would never have imagined, but Karen’s hands are insistent and Katie’s trying to twist to get a better angle.

Their balance is off and they topple over sideways onto the couch. Katie has enough prescience to get her arms out from under her so she can cup Karen’s face. Karen’s breath hitches against her lips when Katie trials a hand down her neck to rest on her shoulder. Karen’s hands twist in her hair and her legs tangle with Katie’s.  
“Just checking. But this is okay, right?” Karen’s breath is fast and harsh and her words are half a laugh.  
“Absolutely.” Katie answers equally fervently. Karen’s smile is brilliant, and quickly obscured when she pulls her shirt over her head. Katie watches rapt until Karen bucks her hips up fumbling with the buttons on her pants. Katie realizes she’s still completely dressed and goes to work unbuttoning her shirt. Taking her pants off before her shoes isn’t the best choice but Karen’s completely naked and soon so is Katie. Karen opens her arms and Katie slides back down across her. The silk shush of skin against skin makes Katie shiver. Karen’s body is hot like a furnace against her. The cold air of the room raises the hair on her arms but Karen’s body rising up to meet her is more than enough of a distraction. Katie’s done this before, on a couch even, but this is Karen. To say that Katie feels like the luckiest girl in the world would be an understatement. Even more so when Karen’s lips close around her nipple. Katie shudders. She slips a leg between Karen’s and grinds down in reciprocation. Aside from being afraid they’re going to role off the couch, it’s brilliant. Karen is more beautiful than Katie could have ever imagined. Brushing fistfuls of her hair across Karen’s breasts makes Karen shudder, a soft bite to her throat makes her keen a sweet, desperate sound. Katie is high on the experience the shape and curve of Karen’s body, the bitten red color of her lips. The way her eyes flutter. And Karen’s giving right back, her fingers working cleverly away across Katie’s body till they’re both crying out with release.

After snuggled on the couch, with sweat drying across her back, it is freezing. Karen grumbles when Katie stands. She wraps her arms around herself for warmth. “That’s not the most comfortable place to sleep, and I’m cold.” Katie says jumping up and down just a little. Karen’s giggles a little, sitting up. “Well, my place isn’t that far.” Karen’s look is almost sly. Katie raises an eyebrow.  
“And I have a nice big, well, reasonably sized bed. Though you’d have to get dressed again which would be tragic. However, more the excuse to take it all off again?” Karen crosses the space between them trailing her fingers up Katie’s sides. Katie shivers and leans into the touch.  
“I would be completely okay with that idea.”  
“Really? Good!” Karen leans up to kiss her. Katie wraps her arms around Karen’s back and almost forgets about the plans they’ve just made, but then Karen’s pressing pants against Katie’s stomach, and Katie lets her go to dress.

It’s even colder outside when they exit the trailer but Karen presses close to her side and slides an arm around Katie’s waist.  
“My car’s this way.” She says pointing. They walk like that, the clear night air all around them and Katie has never been so happy to be a Dr. Who fan.


End file.
